secrets
by lain02
Summary: Have you ever felt…  That something..  Something very important in your life..  Is missing?  Ever felt that the one that knows what's that missing piece..  Is someone that you don't even know? Much more hate?  Well, I had and it's a roller coaster ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: prologue

Have you ever felt…

That something..

Something very important in your life..

Is missing?

Ever felt that the one that knows what's that missing piece..

Is someone that you don't even know? Much more _hate_?

Well, I had. And let me warn you, if ever you will have that experience…

Get ready for a crazy non-stop rollercoaster ride.

_A week before school starts_

"so.. she'll be attending gakuen alice huh?" a raven haired woman asked in a monotone to her husband.

"hai. We should go and look after her." The man nodded, looking at some family pictures. Then a dead air surrounded them.

"s-should we tell her?-"

"No. not right now kaoru." The man replied.

"But she's already fifteen!" the woman pleaded. "she has the right to know!"

"Yes I know. But *sigh* let's just leave that to our son. He would know what to do." The man stood up and looked out at New York with the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"…"

"aren't you feeling guilty? Not even the slightest bit?" kaoru asked her husband skeptically.

"…I heard something." The man stepped forward and motioned his wife to quiet down. Kaoru just let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms in irritation.

"Come in natsume. We know you're listening." The man smiled knowingly. And, true to his words, a raven haired lad with piercing crimson eyes like his mother stepped inside the room, with a matching glare.

"You can't make me." was all he said, focusing on his father, who is on the other hand, smiling at a picture in his hand. "I won't leave."

"Oh really?" the man showed his signature smirk, the only thing that natsume inherited from his dad. "a pity. Too bad _iica_ _chan_ wouldn't_ –"_

"What do you know about her?" nastume's voice shook with nervousness and anger. "w-where is she? I thought she… she…"

No one answered. No one moved

"TELL ME!" he shouted as he slammed his hands on the table in front of him.

"Just tell him please!" kaoru pleaded again to her husband.

"hm… on one condition." The man sat down across the table and slid across the picture to natsume as a mischievous grin played on his lips.

"We're going back to Japan." He said. "where iica chan….. _died._"

* * *

><p>hey minna~ it's soo good to be back! ^^<p>

yeah, about this story, that was just a preview! if you guys like it, please do review!

i was thinking of deleting my previous story, since the plot is getting far fetched already. =.=" i mean, i don't even know why i decided that they'll go and visit korea for crying out loud! waahhh!

anyways, tell me what you think ne~ that's all! luv you guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2

hey minna~ here's chapter 2~!

p.s.: i don't own gakuen alice! hahaha :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: back to school!<p>

"oi oi! Mikan! Wake up!" an old man banged on the door for the tenth time. "oi oi! BAKA MIKAN!"

No answer.

"MIKAAN!- what the-" someone shoved the old man aside.

"move." Came a monotone female voice. "let me handle this." She then got a cannon from nowhere and targeted it at the door. "stand back. And cover your ears." She ordered ojii chan, who in turn, just sighed and went downstairs, like this is the new definition of _normal_ for him.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Nothing happened until the raven haired girl touched the door with her finger.

CRASH

The door instantly gave away and fell on the floor.

"oi mikan." She stepped inside the black and pink room.

No response.

"*sigh* good, we still have time." she looked at her watch, then at the brunette sleeping on the white bed. She then targeted a gun at the sleeping brunette.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"itai! GOD THAT HURTS!" the girl complained angrily.

"what the hell hotaru?" she exclaimed as she looked at her calm bestfriend. The latter just rolled her amethyst eyes on mikan and looked at her watch.

"we'll be late. You have five minutes to get ready. If you're not done, I'll leave you." she said as she stepped on the broken door and went downstairs.

"what happened to my door!-" mikan gasped.

"four minutes." Hotaru called out.

"fine fine!" mikan groaned, messing up her long, wavy brunette hair while her hazel chocolate eyes showed irritation and panic. She quickly stripped off her clothes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>After 3 minutes…<em>

"done!" she said to herself as she left the bathroom and wore her white blouse under her formal, black jacket with ckeckered blue trims and the school seal on the upper right breast pocket , blue checkered skirt, black knee high socks, and black doll shoes.

_ZOOOOM_

A black and blue blur rushed down the stairs and raced directly to the kitchen, where chocolate and strawberry pancakes await her.

"mikan hurry up." Hotaru sighed indifferently and sat down the small, comfortable couch and turned on the flat screen tv .

_-true my fellow citizens! Natsume hyuuga, the famous son of the owners of flaming red co. and the mr. Oh-so- hot in all of Asia just arrived here in Japan last Saturday! Shocking, isn't it? The young lad said that he would like to finish his studies here in his homeland and would like to get to know Japan also, since he lived most of his life in the states. What a good model he is, yes? Now, as for the school he'll be attending-_

"mikan. Let's go. Time's up." Hotaru turned off the tv with a glare.

"fine. Wait." mikan told hotaru. "jii chaaan! We're leaving!" she called out.

"wait!" her jii chan ran to the living room.

"h-huh?"

"won't *pant* you give *pant* your jii chan *pant* a goodbye hug?" her jii chan plopped down the couch.

"o-oh. Okay." Mikan smiled and gave in to her jii chan's wishes.

"you take care, mikan. And don't forget to visit me okay?" jii chan threatened her softly. "or else…"

"okay okay. Chill! I will" mikan nervously laughed and then bid her grandfather goodbye.

"hotaru? Oi hota- there you are!" and then, a sleek black car welcomed her sight. "woah. Nice!" then she began touching the hood.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"oi oi oi! Hey! What was that for?" mikan groaned in pain as she stood up.

"no one. I repeat. _No one _is allowed to touch her. One scratch, you're dead. Got it?" hotaru glared at her sceptically.

"fine." Mikan sighed as she slid inside the car beside hotaru. "just to get away from that freakin' gun."

Hotaru then revved up the engine and started driving. It was a quiet drive, until..

"HOTARU! FUDGE!"

'_there goes the silence.'_ Hotaru thought to herself.

"WHAT ABOUT OUR THINGS? AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO USE THE DORMS NOW?" she panicked while hotaru tried to calm herself and took a deep breath.

"baka. Didn't you notice your empty room? Except for your bag and uniform?" hotaru ignored her question and asked instead. she counted in her head, just for amusement. '_three... two... and... one...'_

"o-oh…. Oh yeah…" mikan's eyes lit up and she laughed at herself. "gomen! I wouldn't have notice it until you mentioned my almost empty room!" she then smiled apologetically. Hotaru just looked at her and sighed.

"don't have to say sorry. I'm used to your ignorance." Hotaru smirked.

"hey! I am not!" mikan retorted. "I'm just naturally slow that's all!" she puffed her cheeks.

"hn. Okay." Hotaru said, just to end the conversation.

"hey hotaru," mikan started as she sat Indian style in her seat. "any news from the academy?"

"hm… someone will enter th-"

"will we be having the same classes as sumi, noko and anna?" mikan's eyes twinkled. "I miss them already!"

'_this isn't the right time. I have to tell them first.'_ Hotaru thought. '_besides, she doesn't know him yet.'_

"I got that all planned." Hotaru grinned mischievously.

"okay?" mikan sighed impatiently. "are we there yet?"

"…"

"earth to hotaru..?"

"…"

"hotaru?"

"…"

"hotaruuuuuu~" mikan tried poking her cheek.

BAKA

"don't disturb me. I'm thinking." Hotaru narrowed her eyes on mikan as she pocketed her mini baka gun.

"itai… fudge…" mikan rubbed her sore head as she just sat there, trying her best to be quiet.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"are you ready?" a blonde "prince" asked his best friend. The latter just snorted in reply.

"okay then? Here we are. I think..?" the prince said and asked the chauffeur. "sir, but are we here already?"

"yes we are, nogi sama. Would master like to leave the limo already?" their chauffeur asked politely as the prince smiled with a soft gleam in his azure eyes.

"no thanks, natsume and I would like to stay here for the meantime. And please, just call me by my first name, okay?"

"b-but nogi sama! It's the proper way of-"

"please. I insist." He smiled again.

"h-hai. R-ruka san." The chauffeur blushed and parked at the corner across the academy.

"that'll do!" ruka then turned to his friend, who seems to be emitting an uneasy aura around him.

"uh… natsume, try to loosen up, will yah?"

"they're lying."

"n-nani?"

"*sigh* she's dead. D. e. a. d." natsume stressed out the word as he ripped his headphones off.

"don't tell me you've given up?" ruka sat back and smirked. '_here we go again.'_

"it's not like that! it's j-just…" natsume stopped short. "it's just…"

Ruka, knowing what he was about to say, just nodded and smiled sympathetically.

"I know. It's okay." '_come to think of it… natsume's right. It was all over the news… iica chan has been dead _12 years_ ago! Maybe aunt and uncle really are lying…'_ then he saw a black car pull up in front of the gate.

But who cares right? It's just a plain black car.

'_well, it's decided.'_

"hey… you thinking what I'm thinking?" ruka asked natsume while he smiled. Natsume just glanced at him and smirked.

"hn."

"chauffeur sa-"

"call me keio yoshita."

"okay. Yoshita san, please drive to the airport immedia-"

"WAIT! JUST WAIT!" natsume suddenly bursted out loud and quickly took a scarf then opened the door.

No wait, that's an understatement.

He almost _ripped the door apart._

"NATSUME!" ruka stepped out from the limo and followed the running natsume with his gaze.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? CLASS DOESN'T START UNTIL EIGHT!" ruka reminded him.

"I'LL BE BACK! JUST STAY THERE!" natsume shouted back as he rounded the corner.

"*sigh* but it's only seven.. why is he so eager to…" ruka just sighed again and got in the limo.

"uh.. ruka san, if I may just ask… what's wrong with natsume san?"

"I don't know really….." ruka then suddenly laughed. "we'll see later. Don't worry! Don't worry! He'll be okay!" he took his headphones out from his bag and listened to music.

"this'll be a blast." He grinned.

* * *

><p>read and review~ hope you like it ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

hey minna~ before i go on with the stroy, some folks i just like to thank!

everyone that reviewed and still supported me! luv you guys!

also,amai youkaiko, sure! thanks for telling me that ^^ i'll change it right away!

now, on with the story!

i don't own gakuen alice!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Mikan pov

What. Just. Happened?

Wait. wait. Rewind.

So… where was i?

Oh yeah. I'M HERE. FREAKIN' OUT.

Nothing unusual. Right?

That's me, freaky mcfreaker girl!

God I can't believe it.

I mean.. it's just the first day of school for crying out loud!

Ugh…

Let's start with this morning… where I met my _nightmare_.

* * *

><p><em>earlier this morning….<em>

Normal pov

"are we there-"

"yes. God Mikan. _Yes_. We're finally here." Hotaru answered exasperatedly to the excited Mikan.

"oh gosh…. " Mikan stared out the window as Hotaru parked in front of the gate. "it's like the first day we enrolled here…" the brunette whispered as she marvelled the great, gold gate with the initials 'G.A.' in the middle. inside, you could see the main building distantly. But still, no one is still around because,

"IT'S STILL FREAKIN' EARLY?" Mikan exclaimed as she looked at the time. "DAMN! 7:00? WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT WE'RE LA-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

'_and the ice queen stikes again.'_ Mikan groaned loudly.

"you're noisy. Quiet down will you?" Hotaru ordered calmly as Mikan's veins showed.

"you made me hurry out awhile ago FOR NO STINKING REASON AT ALL? GOD HOTARU." Mikan glared at her so called 'best friend'.

"well If I didn't do that, then you wouldn't have the chance to take a 'peaceful' walk inside, right?" Hotaru smirked as she checked her wrist watch. "plus, maybe you could also visit Naru."

"oh yeah! He's back from Europe right? Wowowowowoah!" Mikan jumped up and down, excited for her long awaited visit to her 'otou san'.

"hn." Hotaru just nodded.

"yiip! Arigatou! Thank you soo much Hotaru! You're the best!" Mikan's face lightened up.

"tsk. That'll be worth a month's supply of crab brains." The 'ice queen' reminded her.

"hai hai! Bye!" Mikan excitedly opened the door and got out quickly, running towards the academy with joy.

'_Naru! Wait for me!'_ Mikan thought hopefully as she entered the academy and continued on running towards the main building, where the faculty office is found.

* * *

><p><em>Hotaru pov<em>

RRRRRIIINNGGGG… RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG…. RRRRRIIINNGGGG… RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG….

RRRRRIIINNGGGG… RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG…. RRRRRIIINNGGGG… RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG….

RRRRRIIINNGGGG… RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG….

I ended the call.

Shit.

Why isn't he answering? Damn.

"I have to tell Mikan." I told myself. "but I also have to respect their decision… since it's for the best…" I groaned inwardly. Why isn't he answering the goddamned phone? I called for ten times already! Don't tell me he's deaf?

"what're they planning anyway?" I asked myself. "sending him here…. Are they serious? They're just making things worse!" '_something's wrong…'_

I looked at my phone. I knew something's not right. My instincts told me so. And never had I, _the_ Hotaru imai, was wrong in anything. Much more my instincts.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips.

That's it. No more ms. Nice gal.

"I'll investigate on this matter myself." I then found myself dialling my father's secretary's number. "kaichi. Yes, it's me… I want you to investigate on something….. hai. It's about the hyuugas and yukiharas… no one should know. Including otou san, of course….. okay, arigatou. Ja."

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

As Hotaru ended the call, she turned on the radio and listened to music.

ZOOOM

A familiar black and blue blur raced in front of her, running towards the academy. When the 'blur' reached the gate, she narrowed her eyes on the person.

"hm…. Familiar.." Hotaru whispered to herself as she rummaged her glove compartment and brought out a pair of hi tech binoculars. She switched it on and instantly, the person's back came into view. The person is talking to the guard, like forcing the latter to let _him_ enter.

"that's strange.. seems like the guard is somewhat.. starstruck?" Hotaru noted amusingly. Finding this rather peculiar, she zoomed in more closely, specifically to the person's face. Hotaru saw that the guy has raven hair, and is in disarray. He is also wearing the school uniform, the same formal, black jacket and navy blue pants with checkered trims.

She then saw her opportunity, the guy looked directly towards her car!

Her reaction?

"oh shit." Hotaru muttered as she removed the binoculars. '_so that's why….. if I'm not mistaken…'_ she leaned back.

'_the same crimson red eyes... it seemed rather troubled..?_' She reached a conclusion. "that's weird… it looks like he's after something…" she pondered. And then her eyes bulged.

'_no way… what if it's not _something…. _But _someone.._!'_ Hotaru then turned on the engine again and drove towards the gate. She checked the guard, '_he's not there anymore. Damn Natsume!'_

BEEP BEEEP

The gate instantly opened for her car to enter. As she rapidly parked her car beside the main building, her eyes searched for one person: Natsume hyuuga.

"where is he?" Hotaru murmured to herself as she got out of the car and jogged towards the main entrance. "I hope he's still lost as hell."

* * *

><p>Mikan pov<p>

Huff…

Huff…

'_where is he? I thought he arrived yesterday!'_ I screamed out loud in my head.

*pant*

*pant*

"MAN THIS IS TIRING!" now there, I literally yelled.

"Narumi sensei!" I called out.

No one answered.

"where could he be…." I asked myself. '_if I were a weird gay teacher… where would I-'_

oh. Right.

"duh. To the faculty!" I said to myself sarcastically and headed to he said place.

Am I really this stupid?

Yeah. I am.

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

As Mikan went nearer and nearer to the teacher's faculty office, she grew more and more excited of seeing her favourite teacher. Well, you can't blame her for being this hyper; the guy practically is her father figure! Even though he isn't acting like a 'he' if you know what I mean.

Faculty office…

"NARUMI SENSEI!" Mikan's voice boomed throughout the entire room. But too bad, only the croaking of a frog answered her.

No wait.

A _frog croaking_. Inside the faculty office.

"oh shoot." Mikan cursed herself under her breath.

"SAKURA!" a really angry teacher with brunette hair yelled out. "IT'S JUST THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING THIS TROUBLE?" he stood up and glared at her, with the frog on his shoulder.

'_fudge. I'm doomed. Baka jin jin.'_ "j-jinno sensei.. ohayou..?" Mikan grinned nervously.

"ohayou? Ohayou? What's so good this morning? You prac-"

"ermm.. ano... uhh... bye jin jin!" she scurried out of the door, hoping to escape the doom teacher's wrath.

"tsk… great. Now *pant* i won't be able to *pant* find Naru..!" Mikan's eyes rolled in irritation and looked at her phone. "and it's already been thirty minutes! Ugh. *pant* *pant*" she turned to a corner and stopped to catch her breath and rest for a while. After about three minutes, she called Hotaru.

"_where are you now?"_ was the first thing Hotaru said.

"uh… here? Still in the main building. I didn't freakin' find Naru!" Mikan stood up and started jogging down the empty hall, still not accepting defeat.

"_hm… okay. I'll just meet you back in the dorms. And you better not arrive seconds before classes start. Got it?"_

"hai hai. Ja."

"_ja."_ Hotaru hurriedly ended the call.

"shoot. Ugh…" she came to a stop after she checked five rooms. Her eyes showed tiredness while she messed her hair unsuccessfully.

"I GIVE UP!" she yelled out loud, hoping that someone would hear her.

And fortunately, someone did.

_Back to the left wing…_

"damn. Damn. DAMN!" a lad with raven like hair came rushing as he searched the whole hallway. "I knew I saw her! The same brunette hair…..!" he stopped and looked around.

'_maybe…. maybe it's just an illusion… it's been many years since she died… it's impossible to suddenly see her…'_ he sighed at his own foolishness.

He was about to give up and call ruka until…

"_NARUMI SENSEI!"_ a lively female voice was heard from the middle hallway and instantly, natsume's eyes widened in amazement. '_who could be so loud this early in the morning?'_ he smirked to himself. He pocketed his phone and followed the voice, hoping to entertain himself and forget his current problem.

Natsume came to a corner when an angry voice was heard from the same room in the same wing.

"_SAKURA! IT'S JUST THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING THIS TROUBLE?"_ the voice almost caused an explosion throughout the whole building. But still, natsume's eyes showed amusement and his smirk grew bigger.

Let's have a countdown, shall we?

Five steps from the corner….

'_who knew enrolling in this school isn't such a bad idea?'_

Four…

'_that student is sooo cooked, and would you believe it? The first day of the whole school year!'_ a chuckle escaped his lips.

Three…

'_but… that voice… that angry voice sounded familiar… just tone it down… add some excited or 'colourful' emotions… he could be like the clown I used to hate!'_

Two…

' _Yeah! The one with the crazy frog on his shoulder! What's his name…? uhh…'_

One…

'_uhh…'_

RIIIINNNGGGG…. RRRIIINNNGGGG….

His phone suddenly rang, and natsume instantly stopped and fished out his phone.

"hn?"

"_natsume! Where have you been? Thirty minutes left before-"_

"stop nagging. Look, I'm on something worthwhile. You remember the frog clown I used to hate?" his head leaned back and he took a step forward again closer to the corner.

"_yeah… so?"_

"I think I just found him." He chuckled.

Another step back.

"_oh really? God natsume! *laughs hard* that's insane!" _ruka laughed really hard through the phone.

"I know. I'll just meet you back in the car. I have some unfinished business with frog clown." Natsume said with a small smile. A freakin' hot _smile._

"_okay okay *still laughing* shit my stomach hurts! B-bye!"_

"hang in there ruka." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. "watch your heart! Bye."

At first he heard heavy breathing, like someone ran a marathon. Then, he heard heavy footsteps too, '_someone's running…'_ he commented in his head.

"_what do you mean my hea-"_ ruka's sentence was cut off. Natsume hid his smile and continued walking down the hall.

And then, a figure came into view in front of him. A slim girl about his age was running straight to the right wing. So what? Maybe it's just an average student running from someone, right?

Wrong.

_This girl has the same brunette hair like the girl he's chasing. _

The weird part?

He saw something that wasn't even his right to see.

And that 'view' made him smirk. But nonetheless, he still continued on chasing after her.

"god. I'm like a crazy person running like a maniac on the loose." He commented as his jaws clenched and he ran faster, like that was even possible.

And then, he heard her voice.

"_uh… here? Still in the main building. I didn't freakin' find Naru!... hai hai. Ja." _

'_the same voice….'_ He stopped and didn't dare take a step closer, a step closer to finding out who that girl is.

"_shoot. Ugh…" _the girl murmured. And then suddenly, she shouted:

"_I GIVE UP!"_

Natsume's eyes widened in shock. '_it… it isn't possible…! N-no…'_ he then paused his train of thoughts. '_just one more step…'_ he stared at his feet with his trembling hands and clenched his jaw.

A loud _thump_ was heard from the right wing, like someone just dropped. Natsume escaped from his trance and ran towards the said noise without any second thoughts.

"iica chan!"

* * *

><p>Mikan pov<p>

"I GIVE UP!" I yelled with the last of my energy. Who will blame me? I'm freakin tired, my legs hurt, my day was ruined all because of baka jin jin, and I. Didn't. Damn. Find. Narumi sensei! God, I placed my hopes high for nothing? Shit-

THUMP

"itaii…." I felt a stinging pain at my b- uh… my you-know-what. Great. My first day of school and I'm already dizzy because of running around and around this building! It's like I ran a mara-

"_iica chan!"_

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

'_who's that?'_ mikan asked herself as she looked around groggily. As she looked behind, she saw a black blur running towards her. She squinted her eyes to get a clear view of the person's face, but the more she tried, the more she felt dizzy and nauseous. The steps came louder and nearer… until..

"iica! Iica are you alright?" '_ah… it's a he.'_ Was mikan's first thought when the guy approached her frantically.

"…eh…? I think you've…. Got the wrong… person…" mikan answered indifferently and then tried to stand up. "so if you'll excuse me… I'll…"

"h-hey! You don't look so good…!" the guy prevented her as his eyes showed concern and nervousness. "fuck. I'll take you to the infirm-"

"I'm fine! Please, I don't even know you…!" she then stood up wobbly, with a little help from the young lad. "listen, whoever-you-are-"

"y-you don't know me? _me_?" the lad stood up and asked with a little sarcasm. "are you goddamned joking?" and this tone made mikan more cross at him.

"hell no I'm not! As I was saying, it would be more of a help if you Get. Away. From. Me. you're a goddamn eyesore." She mimicked his tone as she tried to walk away with pride.

"woah woah woah! Oi chibi!" the guy caught up with her and got a hold of her wrist.

"hey! Lemme go!" mikan struggled from his grasp.

"are you serious? You don't know _the_ natsume hyuuga?" he asked with disbelief and a tint of sarcasm.

"duh. I told you I am! I haven't heard that lousy excuse for a name until now! Happy?" mikan smirked at his expression as his hold on her tightened. " Now let. Me. GO!" with that last word, she kicked him in his shin and ran away.

"SHIT!" the guy cursed out loud many times and squinted his crimson eyes in pain. "FUCK!"

"yeah… YOU'RE RIGHT! You're _way_ weird to be _her_!" natsume called out to the disappearing figure as he fished out his phone.

"_hm?"_

"….shit….. ruka…" natsume groaned over the phone.

"_huh? What happened?"_

"grr…. Just get the fuckin' car in the academy and wait for me!" and so, he hang up with a glare on his face. He clenched both his jaw and fists as he started to walk carefully and wobbly.

'_I'll get that polka dots girl. She'll freakin' pay.'_

"shoot. Ow." Natsume groaned endlessly while he walked.

* * *

><p>Mikan pov<p>

'_where's the… dorms….?'_ I asked myself. God, I can't believe I forgot where it is! So, here I am now, in some path which I don't know to where it leads, alone, and damn, only ten minutes left before school starts! I then rested under the shade of a nearby sakura tree and called hotaru. '_hope she doesn't kill me…'_ I heaved a sigh.

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

"yo."

"_what do you mean 'yo'? where are you?"_ hotaru asked with a monotone.

"here, in some park-"

"_mikan. There are tons of park here inside the academy. Which one?"_

"i-I don't know…? Hm.. I took this path that leads to…."

"_to..?"_

And then, that's when mikan saw a 'ray of hope'

"ah! There's a sign! It says 'to the dorms'! yey!-"

"_oi. Baka."_

"ne?"

"_something happened, right?"_ hotaru asked suspiciously. How did she even know that?

"e-eh… erm… ano… I just feel dizzy and-"

"_and?"_

"uh… I met this weird, freaky guy that started asking me questions and mistaken me for his goddamned 'iica chan' and-"

"_wait. Did you just say 'iica chan'?"_ hotaru asked with indifference, but still, she felt nervous nonetheless.

"yes..? and stop. Cutting. What. I'm. sayi-"

"_hn. I'll talk to you when you get here. Your dorm number is-"_

"you just did it aga-"

"_your dorm number is 227. Get here fast."_

"hey-"

"_bye."_ With that last word, hotaru ended the call with a shocked and nervous expression on her face. "damn hyuuga. You just have to ruin everything huh?" hotaru heaved a sigh as she pinched her nose bridge in frustration.

"i guess we'll just play the game _our way._" she then smirked and dialed on her phone a number she never used until now.

* * *

><p>gosh. that's it! please drop a review! ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hey minna~! this is chapter 4!

p.s.: i don't own gakuen alice :

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Ring….. ring…. Ring…_

"hello?"

"_yes. Remember me?" _

"w-who's this?" his voice trembled with nervousness; while on the other hand, the person talking to him just smirked in satisfaction.

"_hn. Good. You don't. just tell your bestfriend not to mess with business that he doesn't want to be involved further."_

"nani? what does this has to do with natsume? Who are you?" he inquired, suspicion visible in his voice.

"_just tell him my message. And tell him this is from the 'plum witch'."_

"wha-? Wait!"

"_ja." _Too late, she already ended the call.

"damn!" the blonde cursed loudly as he throws his phone right next to him.

"what's the matter, nogi san?" the chauffeur asked worriedly.

"nothing nothing. Just… just park in front of the main building. Natsume's waiting." He flashed a calm smile towards the chauffeur. And without another word, he obeyed. Who knew a smile could change just anything?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with mikan…<p>

In a pink room, there, sitting with crossed-legs on the white-and-black-cherry-blossom designed bed is a smirking teenage girl with eyes that have _irritation _written all over it. She examined the girl in front of her with sceptical eyes as the girl talked and talked endlessly about what happened to her earlier.

"okay okay." Hotaru sighed as she stood up, wanting to finish the story short. "so let me get this straight, you didn't find naru, got scolded by jin jin because you shouted inside the faculty office, you got dizzy and some retarded, creepy, arrogant guy was annoying you and mistaken you for…." She paused and pinched her nose bridge. "he called you _iica chan_."

"hai hai! That's it!" mikan nodded impressively. "it's weird! I mean, who is this iica chan he's talking about! That bastard. Tch" mikan pouted and crossed her arms in frustration. Then she felt a throbbing pain in her head. "ugh. You got some aspirin or something in here?" she asked hotaru as mikan sat down on a black bean bag near the ceiling-to-floor windows.

"yeah. Wait here." Hotaru went to the medicine cabinet in the white and pink washroom. She then came back with a glass of water and a medicine pill.

"drink this. You'll get better after a couple of minutes." She ordered as mikan took the medicine and gulped down the water. After she drank the water, hotaru tossed mikan's bag to her and ordered:

"c'mon, we'll be late. We've got about…. Five minutes left. So we better hurry."

"f-five? Just five minutes?"

"yes. So if you don't mind," hotaru walked across the large room and reached out for the white door. "I'll be leaving first." And then she took out a scooter and raced downstairs.

"oi! Oi hotaru! Matte!" mikan called out as she ran out the room in a flash. "hey hotaru!" '_fudge. It's like I've been running the whole day!'_ "god. This is really tiring." Mikan then reached the main door of the dorms, she opened it and continued of running.

BAM!

"ugh…" mikan found herself sitting on the pavement as she caressed her bumped head. "w-what happened…?" she stood up and noticed for the first time the crowd in front of her. "oh... why'd the...?" she then rolled her eyes in irritation and checked her phone.

"shoot! Two minutes left! Oh fudge the opening ceremony!" she then ran around the crowd and headed for the high school building.

_SWOOSH_

And off she ran.

* * *

><p>Natsume POV<p>

I hate it. I damn hate it. I should've waited for ruka to come with the car! God!

Stupid car.

Stupid school.

Stupid fan girls!

"kyaaaa! Natsume san!" a girl squealed directly in my ear.

"ne ne natsumeeeeee!" another girl yelled.

"natsume sama!"

"I love you natsume sama!"

"hyuuga kun! Hey he's mine!"

"no way! He's mine! I slept with him!" '_WHAT?'_

Silence.

"really? Like hell we'll believe you!"

Then a fight started. Tch. Pathetic.

"oi oi! Stop!" I yelled. And everyone stopped.

_SWOOSH_

I felt a gush of wind beside me. then a familiar blur.

A mischievous smirk came across my face. '_I have an idea.'_ I stepped back.

"first of all, I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH _ANYONE. _Have a little dignity will yah?" while I was backing myself away from them, I saw everyone send a glare towards the girl that claimed awhile ago.

Another step back.

"and lastly!" silence. All eyes are on me.

"I already am taken."

I broke into a run. And guess what? Their expressions were priceless. Ha. They're into too much of a shock to even follow me! how amusing.

See? That's how _awesome_ I am.

what?

have something negative to say?

go die first.

* * *

><p><em>Opening ceremony<em>

"…_and after many years of teaching the young population, the students of the most elite school in japan, gakuen alice…."_ The principal droned on and on.

"I blame myself for coming here to this one way road to suicide." Mikan groaned as she leaned her head back in her seat. "when will he finish? The next _millennium_? When the 'young population' die?" she commented as she looked at many sleeping faces. She then turned her gaze to her best friend.

"even jin jin is snoring." Mikan whispered to hotaru, who in turn, smirked and took out a camera.

CLICK CLICK

"hn. Nice face. This will do." Hotaru grinned mischievously as she looked at her perfect shots. Talk about talent!

* * *

><p>Mikan pov<p>

As hotaru admired her shots, I looked at every face present; I even saw anna and nonoko debating about something (as usual) while sumi's checking out boys. Pfft. Same best friends. I grinned.

Wait. They're not the ones I'm looking for.

Somehow, I was looking for someone. I don't know why. Gosh. This is weird. Way _way_ weird.

I mean, I only felt like this when- when….. uh…. Great. Now my head hurts. I know, I know, just because of a little remembering, little thinking of when I felt this weird, I got this headache. Just as simple as that huh? Well, I'm not exaggerating. Really. This always happens, believe me. every time I tried wondering or remembering something, like, why is this so familiar, or where have I heard or seen this before, I get this sudden headache. Ugh.

Warning: thinking is dangerous to your health.

i continued on searching.

and searching...

and still searching...

that's when I saw him.

Him. The weird, freaky guy. Ring a bell?

When he appeared in the scene, the audience looked at him in admiration. Eck. Except for certain some. Like, me and hotaru, anna and nonoko (since they're taken. Duh)

What an entrance.

So there I was, looking at him with irritation. Following him with my eyes narrowed. And god, just looking at him isn't enough. I want to kill him for no reason.

Great, now I'm a murderer.

The next thing I knew, he sat beside me.

h

He. Freakin'. Sat. Beside. Me.

"yo." He grinned at me as he stretched his arm and reached for the back of my chair. I rolled my eyes in disgust as I remove his icky hand away from me and glared at him.

"hey. Wait. Don't." he warned me with a matching fake grin. I just sent him a questioning look.

"just ride with it. I'll explain later." He then leaned towards my ear. "okay?"

My eyes widened. I could feel glares and stares at my back! Damn you whoever-you-are!

"what. Are. You doing?" I gritted my teeth, not even daring to look at him.

He just chuckled. _Chuckled._ '_this freakin' bastard….'_

And you know what he did next?

The unforgettable thing he did?

The thing even hotaru, my stoic best friend, was shocked at? She almost dropped her camera! And she loves that camera more than… than… me!

He _kissed_ me.

a peck on the lips.

In a crowd of people.

In front of the principal.

Guess what he said after that.

"chill. You're my girlfriend after all."

right now, i knew that there's an empty hole in a cemetery waiting for his lifeless body.

* * *

><p>That's the reason why I'm freaking out here in my dorm, punching an innocent pillow till it dies. And I don't even care that hotaru, sumire, nonoko and anna are staring at me like I'm a crazy person.<p>

Right now, my only purpose in life is TO KILL HIM. MURDER HIM.

_the bastard I don't even know just stole my first kiss._

* * *

><p>yosh! now, i now that this is suckish, but please don't hesitate or forget to drop a review!<p>

that's all~ ^^


End file.
